


Hi Kylo! I got a new gf today!

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: My videos to Kylo. My friend which can not seem to find me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7RWhrkPkp0>

_ A hand pulls away from the camera lens as a man leans forward. He looks a bit crazed. “Hi Kylo! I was at the mall today, and guess what happened…!” _

Hux pulls the curtain aside, and frowns at the awaiting officers outside. He smooths down his hair in the reflection of the window, and flips the deadbolt. “Yes?”

“Armitage Hux?”

He glances between the two, intently. “… Speaking.”

“We have some questions for you in regards to Kayla Berg.”

_ “I met the most wonderful girl! And, I know… I know she hates cameras, Kylo? But I’m gonna show you her anyways. You ready!?” _

Hux blinks at the two men in his doorway. “ _ Who? _ ”

“Kayla Berg. She went missing in 2009. Do you know her?”

Nothing in Hux’s expression changes but a clench in his jaw. “Oh, I know her.”

_ When the video resumes, it’s in what may be a basement, Hux backing away before unlatching a deadbolted door. The girl screams when it opens. _

One officer, at least, appears stunned. “You do?”

Hux rolls his eyes as he waves the men inside. “Yes, of course I do. Imagine my surprise seeing my own face on the Reddit front page, followed by an article about how I apparently relate to the disappearance of a fifteen-year-old girl.” He closes the door behind them, and leads the way to the sitting room. “I can’t believe you’re actually investigating it. What, slow news day?”

The second officer, burlier and surlier of the two, defends, “We follow every lead.”

“Naturally, but it’s not a lead. It’s a bloody internet theory— I’m an actor, if you couldn’t tell,” Hux explains, pointing out a framed Hamlet poster of himself performing the iconic  _ “To be or not to be” _ to a prop skull.

“What of the woman?”

_ The door swings shut behind him, and all that’s heard are screams, and silence. _

_ “… Cut!” _

_ Hux flicks the light switch as it’s called, and Phasma unties her own gag. “I think that’s the one,” she says. _

_ “Do you?” _

_ “I don’t know how the camera saw it, but you were terrifying from my perspective.” _

_ Hux puts his hand to his chest. “Thank you!” _

_ The director opens the door, smiling uncharacteristically. “We got it.” _

_ “Good, my knees were killing me.” Phasma sits up and holds out her bound hands for the director to cut the cable tie. “Thank you, dear.” _

“Actress, obviously,” Hux tells the officers from his place on the loveseat. “Her name’s Gwendoline Phasma, but she asked to be called Phasma specifically to mock the fact that I go by my surname. No, we haven’t kept in touch.”

One takes notes, the other asks questions. “Was anyone else involved in this project?”

“Kylo,” he recalls, “the director. I never knew his real name, and I never heard from him again after he’d cut the footage together. His phone was disconnected not long after that. You’d have to ask Phasma how to find him.”

The officers exchanged a look, like they were realizing the conversation’s futility. “Well… Is there anything else you’d like to say?”

Hux opened his hand, like it was all very self-explanatory. “It was an amateur Halloween skit I’d been involved in years ago. Just let that family grieve already.”

The bigger of the two closed his booklet with a snap, and stood. “Thank you for your time.”

_ Kylo plays the scene back obsessively, Phasma applies her lipstick in the unfinished bathroom’s mirror, and Hux watches the director. _

_ Phasma caps the cosmetic and drops it in her purse. “I’m going upstairs, where there’s significantly fewer cobwebs.” She claps Hux on the shoulder as she passes, leans into his ear and says, “You two had better bone before this project is over.” _

_ Hux glances up at her, mock affront until he knows Kylo’s not paying attention. He winks, and promises, “Working on it.” _

Hux shakes his head as he closes the door, chuckling to himself. “Kayla Berg…” he mumbles, flicking the light switch for a ceiling lamp at the bottom of the steps he descends. “Seven years it takes them, get that poor mother’s hopes up…”

He emerges in a below-ground basement, and locks the door behind him. It’s a spacious room, carpeted and clean. A few areas of the floor are unfinished— partitioned off for storage and utilities. Hux heads for the cedar closet at the far end. “Did you hear that, Kylo?” he asks as he unlocks the door. “They’ll be looking for you.”

Kylo’s shaking his head when the door opens. “Oh, what? You don’t  _ want _ them looking for you?” Hux tugs a pull chain for the lightbulb above them, and kneels on the mattress Kylo’s bound on. “I know you’re only telling me what I want to hear, but I love it.”

Kylo flinches when Hux reaches out, but he only combs his fingers through the knotted hair, to the back of his head, where he fumbles with the buckle of the gag. “You’re so good for me. Didn’t make a peep.”

Quietly, Kylo spits the gag into Hux’s waiting hand. Smiles, forgotten tears still straining his eyes. Hux sweeps the hair out of his face, tisks at the pitiable thing, and tugs his fingers free of the tangles. “Come here,” he insists, stretching his legs out while Kylo struggles to scoot between then with his own bound together at the ankle. “Let’s brush those out.”


End file.
